My Own Shadow
by pact des loup
Summary: New Chapter up! John Constantine aquires a new apprentice. AU story post movie.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Constantine! Although I really wish I did. However, the character Ombre is entirely of my own creation! yay!  
-  
Please give me feedback and advice for later chapters. This is my first fanfiction so I would love to know how I could improve!  
Thanks bunches!

"Two crows on a bed." He brushes past the tattooed man with barely a glance at the card. John Constantine had spent much of his time here since that night he sent Angela away with the Spear of Destiny. Things had been quiet lately, leaving him nothing to do but make frequent visits underground. Chaz followed close behind but stopped cautiously before the red velvet rope.

"You know what? I'm not even gonna try anymore." He crosses his arms in defeat and shouts out to John "Ok, so I'll just wait here."

Once inside, the exorcist pushed his way through the quivering masses of half breeds, gyrating to the music blasting from the stereos. Darkness did its job down here. It concealed the horrors of those caught in between and managed to add a semblance of normalcy to the underground bar. Normalcy; however, only went as far as the limits of the flashing dance floor. Along the sidelines, the watchers engorged themselves in their own activities. Activities being a loose term encompassing canoodling, flipping tarot cards, and "juggling" glass orbs. Constantine walked by sneering in disgust. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Despite his near death experiences, John Constantine still has not learned his lesson. Stopping at the door he inhales deeply letting the nicotine cloud fill his lungs. Before long, the door opens revealing a woman with cropped hair and a leather jacket. She stops at Constantine's side and whispers in his ear, eyes glowing red.

"Long time no see. You have my number" John grimaces slightly and draws back.

"Right." And without a second glance, he walks into Midnite's chambers leaving a stunned half breed in the dust.

Midnite looks up from lighting a new cigar. "Back again John?" He puts down his lighter. "Every night since that night she left eh? Too lonely?" he smirked. Teasing John was something Midnite enjoyed. Although it yielded little reaction, it was great fun none the less.

Constantine slumped into a chair across from the ornately decorated desk and rubbed his temples. "Thanks Midnite. Good to see you too" he managed hoarsely.

"No, no man. Comon, how are you holding up?"

"You asked that last night." he shot back pouring a glass of whiskey for himself.

"You didn't answer last night. I thought I'd try again." Constantine half grunts in response and proceeds to light another cigarette. Midnite chuckles and gives his friend's rumpled appearance the once over. "You need a woman John."

"Says who?" Constantine scoffs.

"I'm serious" Midnite squeezed out between guffaws of raucous laughter.

"What I really need is an apprentice." The dark man taps his fingers impatiently on the hard wood of the table. He gives a knowing smile and leans back in his chair and crosses his legs. "I believe I can provide a solution to both problems."

"There's only one prob"  
Still holding that smile on his face, Midnite called out loudly into the back room. "Ombre!"

mmmmmhm sooo interested? Should I continue? revieww! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a long juicy chapter!!! Please R&R constructive criticism is much appreciated

A thin waif of a girl silently pads in on bare feet. She is dressed simply in white and her dark hair is loosely plaited in a long trailing braid down her back. Her pale skin gives her the appearance of porcelain while her thin frame adds to the fragility that comes with the material.

"Ombre, this is John Constantine." John looked up and glances at his new "apprentice." Her wide eyes make contact with his forging an electric connection between hers and the exorcist's systems. He glares at Midnite who helplessly opens his hands with a calm declaration of "I'm neutral."

John narrows his eyes with suspicion. "Always a catch…" he mutters as he turns on his heel to leave. Midnite looks to his young charge. "He can see them too. Go." and with a wave of his hand he dismisses her. Hesitantly, she chews her bottom lip before deciding to run out the door.

Once in the open air, she looks around for her new employer who happens to be leaning against the cab marked with the notorious words, "Angel City." He lights another cigarette and inhales deeply, watching her. She has to admit, now that she is able to examine him properly under the clear street light, John Constantine was not an unattractive man. His long face stood in stark contrast to his dark hair which stood up in unruly locks. He was graced with a lean body and commanding height.

She steps out onto the street and gasps at how cold the sidewalk had become in the past few days. Her light dress does nothing to block the chill of the assaulting autumn winds. As she gingerly steps over to the cab, Ombre notes that she only comes up to the man's shoulder. Constantine simply pulls open the door and gives the command. "Get in."

Moving in with wordless compliance, Ombre is greeted by a curly haired youth, seemingly closer to her age than the man introduced as John Constantine.

Chaz begins his routine chastise of Constantine. "John! Thirty fucking minutes! It's co…" He trails off as he turned around to be met with the sight of a girl (an attractive girl at that.) Licking his lips, he gives her his best Constantine glare coupled with a cheeky smirk. "Sup…"

Ombre simply nods and goes back to chewing on her bottom lip. She turns as the leather seat of the taxi cab stretches under the added weight of Constantine. He rolls his eyes at his hormonal first apprentice. "Forget it Chaz, drive."

Angela Dodson boarded the plane once more. After a trip to the Swiss Alps to bury a certain something, she was glad to be traveling home to sweet, sweet Los Angeles. She could rest easy now, no longer plagued by gruesome nightmares. That was all thanks to one person, John Constantine. Now she knew Isabel was safe in heaven. Just a few more hours. She thought to herself. A few more hours before I can see him. They had left things hanging a few months ago. All her thoughts concentrated to that one moment on the roof. He had been so close. She could have moved her hand, and with one swift movement reached up and kissed those lips that seemed perpetually locked in a scowl. She kicked herself. Instead she said. "I'll see you around." and walked away holding that Spear of Destiny in her arms.

A few more hours…

The door to Constantine's apartment closed with a small thump. Ombre merely shivered. The room was warm enough and the chill had long been chased from her bones. Rather, the shaking was a result of the emptiness of the room and the heated awareness that they were the only two in that emptiness. Chaz had reluctantly bowed out after stating his disapproval of the living situation. Ombre had never been alone with anyone of the opposite gender, much less anyone who was as attractive as John Constantine.

He barely seemed to notice her as he sat down, poured himself a glass of red wine and lit another cigarette. The girl shifted her weight uncomfortably and noticed the unusual décor of the room. Rows of water jugs line the walls beneath dark green shutters. Her eyes froze on the only bed in the room. Immediately, she began to feel a flush light her cheeks as she imagined the two of them in the same bed. Ombre shakes her head vigorously. I don't even know him.

John finally took notice of the new fixture in his home in the middle of a sip of wine. He glances over while tossing back the remaining contents of the glass. "Take a seat." he muttered. Cautiously, Ombre approached the worn wooden table and perched herself in a rickety chair.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"Know any Latin?"

"Yes."

"Parents?"

This next answer was nearly whispered after a long pregnant pause. She grimaced. "My mother is at Ravenscar." Constantine took a long drag from his cigarette and released a cloud of smoke with furrowed brows, an almost understanding expression on his face. He reaches into his coat pocket and slapped a standard deck of cards on the table.

"Ever play this game before?" he was met with silence and a puzzled countenance. Sliding a card off the top of the deck, John holds it up at eye level. "What card is it?" Ombre knits her eyebrows. "Mr. Constantine, I don't know what Midnite told you…" Constantine cut her off with another exhale of smoke. "He didn't tell me jack shit. You have it, use it." he stated simply. "I'm afraid I don't know….." she is silenced by a glare. She bit her lip. It can't hurt to guess. "Mmm….two of spades?" The card is tossed onto the table revealing a three of hearts. The exorcist pulls another card.  
"Again"  



	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Update! Hm... I hope the character's aren't too OCC, please R&R. Suggestions for next chapters?

The process was drilled over and over again without much progress for the rest of the night. The two figures at the table, both rumpled and bleary eyed, never took notice of the rising sun. It wasn't until Chaz waltzed in with three pancake breakfasts from the place across the street that John and Ombre realize how early it had become. "John, you won't believe to look that guy gave me when I told him I wanted three of these." Chaz's signature crooked grin faded quickly as John put up a hand to silence him.

"What card is it?" Ombre sluggishly lifted her eyelids and looked at the florid design on the back of the card. The lines begin to slither on that little plane of cardboard and the number and suit became clear. In a moment's glance, a single second of nirvana occurred and allowed her to see.

"6 of spades." she whispered, her eyes wide open. Constantine slammed down the card, obviously satisfied with himself.

Chaz watched from his place at the door. "She saw the card?" John only nodded. He looked over at Ombre who was rubbing her temples and blinking her bloodshot eyes. Chaz moved forward and set down the bags on the kitchen counter.

I saw the card…… I could see that card! Ombre sat in disbelief, completely forgetting the aching in her head and in her bones. Suddenly, without warning, a spasm seized her body and a splitting pain seared through her brain. Her head snapped back and her rigid body fell to the floor breaking the decrepit chair. John leaped out of his seat across the table, upsetting his bottle of wine. By the time he made it to Ombre's side, she was already twitching violently, pausing every so often to gasp in pain. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her mind went blank.

Constantine tried to restrain Ombre's flailing arms to no avail. In a final attempt to still her body, John roughly placed himself on top of her and grasped her slender arms, pinning them above her head. His face contorted with the effort of pinning his new apprentice down. A rough knock on the door momentarily distracted Constantine, allowing the writhing figure under him to land a blow across his face drawing blood. "Fuck! I'm a little preoccupied right now!" The word "preoccupied" was emphasized and punctuated with a grunt and a rough yank on Ombre's arm.

Chaz, who had been watching mutely at the counter, was roused from his silent reverie by Constantine's brusque interjection. He moves to the door looking back at the violent scene unfolding among the shards of broken chair.

While the scene inside the apartment unfolds, Angela Dodson stands on the other side of the door. What is going on in there? Sporadic bangs and booms resounded sharply from the interior. She knocks firmly again and shifted her bag on her shoulder. The door opened slightly revealing a rather nervous Chaz. "Angie!" he exclaimed. "When'd you get back?"

Angela smiled softly "Um just got in." she cautiously peered over Chaz's shoulder to witness the usual scene of Constantine straddling a young girl under him. "I hope that's an exorcism…." she joked. Chaz turns back to the kitchen table.

He rubs the back of his neck as Angela walks in. "Yo, John, look who's here." the dark haired man turned his head still panting with the effort. He gives her a small nod and turned back to the task at hand. Beginning to mutter a Latin prayer under his breath, he closed his eyes letting an occasional grunt of effort escape his lips. Without warning, Ombre stiffened with pain and took a large inhale of breath before collapsing limply on the floor, stained with perspiration. Her breaths came in shallow pants from her gaping mouth.

Chaz and Angela standing by could only watch as Constantine gently let go of her arms and sat back on Ombre's abdomen. Angela walked over and stooped down. She reaches out a hand and softly brushes away a damp tendril of black hair. "Soldier demon?"

John Constantine breaths deeply. "No way. It definitely didn't feel like that." Before anything else could be done, Ombre's prostate form stiffened again. This time, her wide eyes and open mouth came accompanied by a rasping voice.

"Constantine" it hissed. Her hands shoot out from her side and grip the exorcist's face in a vice-like hold. "Constantine"

A scowl lit John's face. "I'm listening you asshole."

"The end draws near. With a plague, He will wipe clean the earth. Game over." Ombre snapped her neck back and let out a gut wrenching shriek as the presence left her body. Her form slackened and was caught by Constantine before she could hit the ground. Angela moved quickly to support the girl's head. By now, she was sobbing, looking down at her hands. Angela gasped at the sight that met her eyes. Holes in both the girl's hands and feet, already beginning to close were bleeding profusely.

"What the hell…" murmured Chaz.

Without a word, Constantine picked her up allowing her to wrap her arms softly about his neck. He sets her on the bed and looked at her hands and feet. "What the hell…" he muttered. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ahh, sorry for the lack of updates !!! I hope this chapter is satisfactory . I feel like Constantine's a bit OOC in this portion, but I hope to fix that soon. And for all of you plot crunchers out there,its coming its coming (ayia)

Before long, Angela had fetched a first aid kit and began to wrap bandages around Ombre's hands and feet. Every so often a wince or a whimper escaped her drawing a slightly concerned glare from Constantine and a little jump from Chaz. By the time the bandages were secured, John Constantine was puffing away at another cigarette. Angela turned disapprovingly. "I thought you quit."

His reply was a curt shrug as he walks over and kneels in front of Ombre. She slowly raised her eyes to his face and noticed a long scar extending from his cheekbone to his sharp jaw line. Cautiously, Ombre reached out and traced that line down his face. "Did…I…?" When he did not retract his stare, the girl flushed and quickly drew her hand away. "Mr. Constantine, what did I say exactly?"

He took another long drag of his cigarette. "The end is near. With a plague, he will wipe clean the earth. Game over."

Ombre looked up once more. "I was channeling?" Looking down at her hands she lets out a shaky breath. "Does this usually happen?"

Constantine looks at her upheld palms. "No." At this, Ombre's breathing quickens as an ice cold grip chills her heart. Abnormalities of this scale in this context were never a good thing. Angela notes the panic in the room and immediately jumps to action.

"Chaz, would you give me a lift to my apartment?" The mop of curly hair snapped his attention from the patterned tiles to the detective.

"You're leaving already?" Constantine looks to her bringing the glowing Lucky Strike to his lips again. Angela placed her bag over her shoulder. "You don't think I'd let you dress a girl in one of your $100 shirts do you?" she smirked. "I'll be right back. Comon Chaz." With a click of the door, the apartment became empty again. Ombre shifted slightly on the bed causing a rustling of sheets. John Constantine turns and for the first time since the incident sees how truly disheveled she was. Her braid had long come loose and her hair hung in lank strands around her face. Red rimmed eyes showed a combination of lack of sleep and sobbing. Her wrapped palms and feet added to the pitiful picture and her torn dress made her look even frailer than before. John sighed knowing he didn't look much better.

For the first time in his life, Constantine had no clue. Usually, he could wave the crying women off. It wasn't his job to coddle them after driving the demons out of them. That was left to panicked parents. But now, all alone in his long green apartment, there was no parent. He awkwardly coughed into his fist and paced his way over to the bed. "Are you alright?" Constantine's right hand immediately reached back to rest on the back of his neck, a well known habit of unease.

Ombre nodded quickly and pressed her lips together. "What does it mean by plague?" She turns to look at Constantine who had regained is rough exterior.

"Your bet is as good as mine." he muttered. They both lapse into an easy silence, both too tired to talk of anything. The lack of sleep from the night before had finally taken its toll. As John made his way over to the couch, he noted that Ombre had already fallen asleep on the dark green coverlet of his bed. He sighs and resigns to slumber as well making sure he put out his cigarette before he stretched out on his saggy couch.

Angela slowly made her way up the twisting stairs of Constantine's apartment followed by a Chaz laden with bags of clothing. "Hey Chaz?" Angela turns around abruptly soliciting a grunt of surprise from Chaz. "Did John… Did he ever mention….."

Before she could muster up the strength to ask if John had mentioned her, Chaz smirked and gave a reassuring chuckle. "Don't worry, he was thinking about you. Made me wait outside Midnite's every night." Angela smiled and opened the scratched up door. Chaz followed her in and placed the paper bag on the table next to Constantine's toppled bottle of wine, making sure to avoid the burgundy trail dripping off the table.

"Both of them are asleep." whispered Angela as she bustled around carrying quilts and extra pillows. (Who knew John Constantine had a linen closet?) "I think last night ran both their batteries down." As she bent down to cover the usually hardened exorcist with the quilt, she couldn't help but notice the peacefulness of his expression. He looked so much gentler, and vulnerable under the guise of sleep. She smiled to herself as she stroked his a few stray hairs off his forehead. Innocence becomes him. she mused to herself. 


	5. Chapter 5

Whoot, two chapters in one day . I hope my writing isn't deteriorating. My mind is shot . sleeeeeep .. R&R as always please. Criticism and praise both welcome 

Thankfully both John and Ombre slept into the night. Chaz and Angela, after straightening up the apartment, caved into exhaustion as well and rested their heads on the table completely knocked out.

Somewhere across the city, little Timothy Gaines awoke shrieking and soaked in sweat. The door was thrown open and the lights flicked on as his parents entered the room only to gasp and draw back from their child. Angry red boils marred his once freckled face as he clawed desperately at the skin on his arms. His mother cried out and rushed to his bedside while his father called the ambulance.

Back at the infamous Bowl Bowl Bowl apartment John Constantine felt the familiar tickle in his throat that always indicated a coughing fit. Swinging his long legs over the edge of the couch, he makes a mad dash to his bathroom sink, violently hacking up phlegm and blood. With one hand he grasped the edge of the porcelain sink; with the other he grasped the top of his tie and pulled it off in an attempt to open airways.

Every breath he inhaled was only followed by the pain of a cough, scraping the inside of his throat raw with its force. Ombre was roused by his raucous fit and squinted in the darkness. She crept softly to the bathroom door just in time to see Constantine wiping the blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand. Slowly, he stumbled to the opposite wall and slumped down still breathing with a heavy rasp. Against all better judgment, John Constantine flicked opened his lighter and brought a new cigarette to his pursed lips with shaking hands. Perspiration stained his forehead while his collar lay open and wrinkled at the base of his neck.

Ombre peered into the shadows noticing Angela and Chaz were still asleep. Deciding not to disturb the two, she crept in and sat on her knees facing Constantine. He blew a stream of smoke to the side and took a breath. "Did I wake you?" he rasped. The girl in front of him scowled lightly and simply plucked the Lucky Strike from its poised seat between his index and middle finger. Without a word, she crushed the glowing end of it into the green tile of the floor.

John lets out a bitter half chuckle and lightly shook his head. "I wasn't done with that." he muttered. Ombre pressed her lips together and tenatively reached and rested her pale hand lightly on the exorcist's forehead.

"You're burning up." she whispered. She received no response from Constantine who had his legs sprawled in front of him. He simply leaned his head back to rest on the ceramic tile pattern on the wall. "You should go to bed." attempted Ombre. "Or at least get off the floor. It's damp."

Silence.

Her next action came as a surprise to both of them as she boldly took Constantine's arm and draped it around her neck. She felt it resting there and smiled inwardly to herself liking the way it warmed her shoulders. John did nothing but gave a singular grunt of disapproval. He had little energy to do much else.

Their stumbling about trying to find equilibrium in weight distribution finally resulted in a stubbed toe on Constantine's part. He gritted his teeth and resisted the shout of pain that pushed at his lips. By the time they reached the bed, Constantine was on the edge of oblivion and Ombre's cheeks were flushed with exertion and the heat generated by John's body.

She slowly tips him onto the bed, carefully aware how close her face was to his. As she untangles his arm from her shoulders, Ombre checks his temperature again. She sighs before shuffling off to the bathroom to wet a towel to place on John's forehead.

The damp roll of cloth felt cool beneath the palette of her fingers as she made her way back to the bed. As she approached Constantine's prostate form Ombre nearly dropped the towel. Angela had woken up and replaced her at the John's bedside. She turned at Ombre's gasp and smiled apologetically. "I can take over from here." she whispered.

Ombre felt the slight jarring of jealousy strung high in her chest as she unwillingly handed the cool cloth over. She watched as Angela gently stroked the side of John's face before settling herself next to him on the bed. The young girl made her way back to the couch where Constantine had been lying only minutes before. She lay down and tried to push thoughts of the exorcist out of her mind. 'When did this happen?' She asked herself. She traced back, wondering when in the course of their time together she had developed these feelings. 'This is irrational. I barely know him.' This became her silent mantra as she lay on the pea green cushions waiting for her mind to shut off.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay Chapter 6!!! A bit of a lemon towards the end . Please enjoy and as always R&R!!!

John awoke and noticed an unfamiliar pressure on the mattress beside him. He peeked over to the right and raised his head to look upon Angela's sleeping form. Her thick line of lashes created long elegant shadows on her pale cheeks. Her lips, slightly parted completed the portrait and created a tempting invitation for Constantine.

He was never good with temptation. Constantine leans over quietly, careful not to disturb the sleeping from next to him. Gently brushing away a stray hair, he leans in and makes contact. Ever since the night on the rooftop, John had waited for this moment. He lifts his hand and strokes her cheek hoping she would wake up.

On the receiving end, Angela's mouth slightly stiffened under his soft caresses. Rather than breaking off the kiss, she reciprocated and moved her hand to the nape of the exorcist's neck. As John moved himself over her body, a cough sounded from the couch causing both members to turn their heads. "I got it." muttered Constantine. Angela inhaled as the pressure of his body left hers.

He paced his way over to Chaz, still comatose on the worn table. "Hey kid, get up." ordered John. Chaz blinked rapidly and peered up at John, shielding his eyes to the assaulting light of day. 

"What?" Being roused so quickly rendered the apprentice incapable of polysyllabic speech.

"Leave, take her with you."

Chaz yawns and looks over at Angela who was sitting at the edge of the bed with an embarrassed smile lighting her face. "Ohhhhhh." he smirks and crosses his arms. "Sooo, that's why you…" John cut him off with the infamous Constantine death glare. Chaz surrendered and threw his hands up. "Okay okay, going. What are we supposed to do for the next hour or so?"

"I don't know, get some breakfast or something."

Chaz walked over to the couch and gently shook Ombre's shoulder. "Hey, comon, we have to go." Ombre awoke with a start and looked up at Chaz and John standing above her.

"What's happening?" she yawns and blearily rubs her eyes. Chaz looks over to John, suppressing a peal of laughter. "Comon, I'll explain once we're outside." He takes her hand and leads her out the door. As she turns back to close the door, she noticed Angela. Another wave of jealously hit her straight in the chest causing her face to flush before she followed Chaz down the hallway.

The boy in front of her meandered down the stairs, whistling to himself, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. Ombre grasped his elbow and halted him. "Tell me now." she stated simply but forcefully. Chaz's eye's widened to see the hard look on the girl's face.

"John and Angela haven't seen each other in months. Before she left, they had something going." He lets out a chuckle. "It's about time they um let each other know how they feel, if you catch my drift." He winks at Ombre and continues his way down the stairs.

At the words "they had something" Ombre's knees went weak and she sat down on the steps. She peered down at her bandaged hands. Well duh they had something going on. How could you be so stupid.

Chaz turned to see the new recruit sitting on the step. Confused, he made his way to her and kneeled down. "Hey, you alright?" He wrinkled his brow and grabbed her shoulders. "What is it? Are you channeling again? Ombre! I'm gonna go get Constantine."

Ombre shook her head vehemently and fought back the tears of frustration pulsing at her eyes. Chaz looked afraid at this point. "Ombre, comon, tell me. What's wrong? We were just talking about…………." His face cleared in realization and his mouth dropped open. "Wait… Holy shit! You…I mean, you like…"

Ombre covered her face with her hands and nodded silently. "Please, stop looking at me like that."

"Well, I mean, you've known him for a day? When did this…How did…?"

"I don't know" she whispered. "I'm baffled by it too. But it just happed. And now this happened. And I just wanna crawl down the drain." Chaz stood stunned on the step under hers. This girl was completely different from the one he had met in the cab the night before. Before, she had almost seemed stone like, completely silent and devoid of human emotions. Now, she had been reduced to a quivering mess of energy by just spending one day with Constantine.

"Heh… I've never understood what women see in him…" Chaz joked. "Hey, comon, let's go get something to eat. Forget about him for now huh?" Ombre nodded and wiped away any tears that stained her face.

Back in the apartment, months of sexual energy and raw desire exploded as the spark of contact at last occurred and set the fuse aflame. After the "kids" left, Constantine had silently made his way over to Angela, eyes intense, breathing quickened. As he reached her, the detective stood and lifted her chin to receive his mouth pressing hungrily on hers. One hand slid up to rest on her cheek while the other wound its way around her waist pulling her closer into the warmth of his body.

She moaned softly into his lips and slowly parted her mouth to allow his probing tongue access. To hell with taking it slow. Neither party could contain their excitement as the clothes started to fly off. Before long, both stood in the nude warmed only by the heat generated by the electricity between them.

Constantine moves his head down to her neck leaving a trail of kisses down to her collarbone. These ministrations elicited a slight groan of impatience from Angela and a rising arousal from John. He nudges her back, encouraging her to lie down on the bed.

As he began to move down lower, Angela's breathing lost all rhythmic control and became erratic. John smirked to himself, easily amused by the fact that he was able to tear down a usually composed woman to such a degree. He plants several light kisses down her chest before taking a nipple into his mouth producing a full voiced moan from Angela. Slowly and deliberately, he twirled his tongue around it. Meanwhile, Angela was writhing under him, drunk with passion.

She gripped the roots of his hair between her fingers and pulled him up back to her level. Without speaking, she tilted her chin up and met his lips with hers again. Before long, the lovers became impatient. Angela wrapped her long slender legs around Constantine's angular hips. He looked down at her, eyes glowing with longing and slowly thrust himself into her enjoying every inch of the transition. Angela arched her back to press against his chest.

"Jesus Christ" he moaned huskily as he was enveloped by her warmth. The next passage of time was spent in a flurry of kisses, strokes, and moans of pleasure as John and Angela explored the uncharted territory of the other's body. When the map was complete, both cartographers lay tangled in the sheets, glistening with sweat, and panting to catch their breaths.

Neither could talk, preferring instead to preserve the pristine silence that wrapped itself around them. Instead, an occasional kiss or caress marked the time after their inflamed lovemaking. They had found each other at last. 


	7. brief author's note

Hey everyone . Sorry for the long hiatus, but finals are finally over and I am back with a vengance!!! Stay tuned for a new chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

The two teenagers walk down the street each sipping a chocolate milkshake. Granted it was a bit early, but sugar cravings were not meant to be denied so early in the morning. An easy silence rested between them broken occasionally by a whistle of approval from Chaz every so often when a pretty girl happened to pass by.

Finally, the boy turns to his female companion and smiles. "How's the shake? She smiled softly to herself and bent the straw away from her mouth."

"I haven't had one in a while." Chaz raised his eyebrow at that.

"Where exactly did you come from. If you don't mind me asking that is." Ombre chuckled at the tactless phrasing of the question and turned to face him.

"I was living with my aunt before she died. Then Midnite took me in."

"You don't have parents?"

"Ah, that always comes up.' she smiles to herself. "My dad. He...had some issues." Chaz furrowed his brow in concern.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to." Ombre looked up at him and chose to continue.

"He freaked out when I started hearing things and having fits and such. Eventually he couldnt handle the pressure and he.." Her breathing became louder as she tried to maintain composure. "He uh..well, kept a gun you know?"

Chaz placed his hand on her back. "Yeah, I got it."

"My mom¦s at Ravenscar. She didn't want to deal with it either." Chaz glances at his watch.

"I think we can go back now." he whispered. Ombre nodded and they turned around and made their way back to the apartment in silence.

Before they made it very far, a man in a business suit stumbled out onto the street. His eyes were wild and bloodshot and his face was crowded with painful looking boils. John Gaines and his wife had just made it home from the hospital, their son bleeding out before even reaching the ER. Both of them, stained with their son's blood went home, stunned. There was nothing left to do. He lost his son, took a shower, and made his way off to work leaving a despondent wife at home.

Cars swerved around in the street trying to avoid the lunatic in the street. "Hey you! Get the fuck out of the street!" The man turned, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Before anyone could react, he lunged at the car, punching through the windshield of the car. The driver inside sat in stunned shock and shouted as the man gripped his throat in a vice like grip. With a seemingly inhuman strength, the infected snapped the man's spine.

Chaz watched with his mouth agape. "What the hell…"

Inside the apartment, the two lovers still lay entwined in each other's arms. The silence drifted lazily in the air and the sun provided a comforting heat. A shrill ring from the telephone disrupted the peace. Reaching over, John picked up the phone and gruffly muttered a hello. Angie laughed at this rough greeting and turns to face him. "Right, I'll be right there."

"Exorcism?" Angela yawns and watches as John throws the cover back and starts slipping on his pants.

"Chaz and the girl apparently saw something. Comon." By now both the adults were dressed and making their way down to the street.

By now, the enraged man had boiled down and lay unconscious on the street. Chaz had his arms around a shaking Ombre when John arrived with Angela in tow. "Is she okay?" he asked looking at the girl in Chaz's arms.

His apprentice nods and signals with a jut of his chin over to the scene. John makes his way over to the prostrate form and immediately drew back covering his nose and mouth with his arm. Bending down once more, he examined the body. Boils. He suddenly flashed back to yesterday. "Plague will wipe clean the earth." With these words pounding in his hears he wordlessly got up and walked over to the sidewalk. "It's the prophesy." he muttered and took out a cigarette. "We have to go."


End file.
